El Diario De Un Trastornado Enamorado
by Psichopath
Summary: lasa diferencias simempre imponen barreras entre las parejas y los lleva a pensar en el suicido pensamientos de ren sobre su actual relacion con horo


Debo aclarar que esto es yaoi y si el anuncio del sumary no fue tomado en cuenta lo repito, es yaoi esta vez no contiene lemon ni lime solo pensamientos suicidas a causa del stress, la ansiedad y la inseguridad.

Quiero hacer una pequeña referencia cuando digo " el diario" no quiero decir donde escribe sus cosas personales sino un seguimiento dentro de si mismo que hace a medida que pasa el tiempo llevar un registro y resumirlo a la par para lograr una redaccion perfecta e un resumen implacable, en resumen todo lo que penso e hizo antes de acabar o finalizar un acto.

**—¤÷(¤—¤÷(¤-P$ï©h¤pð¯¯h-¤´)÷¤—´)÷¤—**

**El diario de un trastornado enamorado**

Llevamos días, meses, semanas que se van convirtiendo en un completo infierno y una completa mierda. Es imposible, insoportable e insufrible vivir en esta agonía que no me deja respirar, que me llena de odio y éxtasis al mismo tiempo, que cada ves que pienso en ello se destruye uno mas de los pocos pedazos vivos de mi corazón.

Ya no soporto mas este amor, solo es un dolor que me hace sufrir pero a la vez me fascina; porque te amo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Al parecer nuestros días juntos van disminuyendo cada ves mas, ya no se que mierda hacer con mi vida ya que solo es tuya, siento que estoy roto, incompleto y vació, me ahogo cada vez que no estas, cada ves que peleamos y terminamos por salir del departamento de un portazo.

No puedo evitarlo, tengo que seguir, llevar esto hasta las ultimas consecuencias, cada ves deseo alargar mas nuestros malditos momentos juntos y he llegado muchas veces a pensar que te odio, pero todo cambia cuando pasa el enojo, cuando te veo, solo con sentirte junto a mi, física y emocionalmente haces que todo desaparezca, que todo deje de existir, que solo estemos tu y yo.

Cada ves reflejamos mas nuestros verdaderos sentimientos o así lo pienso y quiero creerlo, no me odias no te odio, lo se porque cada ves que estamos juntos todo desaparece quedando solamente nuestra ira, simple ira al no poder comprendernos, por pensar diferente siempre en todo, que nunca llegaremos a un simple acuerdo. Eso es lo que hace que esto sea mas fuerte, se que dolerá y mucho cuando las discusiones lleguen al tope y todo acabe, te veré marchar porque yo no soy capaz de dejarte, te iras por la puerta, la misma por donde entramos, donde muchas veces probé tus labios, por donde muchas veces te ibas y regresabas para disculparte, ya que yo nunca he sido capaz de irme.

No es justo que esto tan hermoso y especial, donde nos demostramos lo mucho que nos amamos, donde me abrí a ti por primera ves, donde demostramos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, donde nos entregamos y nos hicimos del otro, donde quizás no dimos completamente nuestro ser pero si gran parte de el talvez por simple miedo o por precaución; acabe.

Me he dado cuenta de que este amor es eterno, no vivo sin ti pero no soporto estar así. Las discusiones ya pasaron a formar parte de nuestra vida, ya nada duele o eso quiero pensar, todo se convirtió en palabras hirientes que buscan lagrimas de sangre a nuestro alrededor, tratando de engañarnos mutuamente.

Un solo beso, una sola caricia tuya es capas de cambiar mi mundo de dolor por uno de amor y pasión intensa, jamás podré borrar tus besos de mi cuerpo, mucho menos de mis labios, son solo recuerdos que espero ver contigo en el futuro. No puedo estar sin ti, eres mi vida aunque no lo admita por completo, solo tu completas mi ser, mi único amor y no soy nadie sin ti, es lo único que puedo decir no se de que otra manerademostrarlo.

Solo mis lágrimas me convierten en tu motivaciónla cual ya no puedo seguir siendo, estoy mal, en crisis, en una eterna duda. Mi cuerpo te necesita, mi corazón también pero mi mente dice que no. Ya no se que debo hacer ni a quien escuchar, todos me llevan a caminos diferentes y lejanos de ti. Todo esto me lleva a odiarte a amarte y a poder sobrevivir a esta locura en que vivimos los dos aunque esta me este matando por dentro.

Hoy hemos discutido de nuevo, ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque, lo único que puedo pensar es que te estoy esperando desde hace ya muchas horas, termina igual que siempre, te hartas, te levantas y de un portazo te largas. Volviste a dejarme solo aun así cuando me prometiste un día nunca hacerlo, quiero verte, quiero que vuelvas, quiero pedirte que me perdones, que me digas que soy un idiota pero que aun así me perdonas que me amas, que me quieres y que me digas una ves mas que nunca me dejaras solo, cuando cada ves lo haces con mas frecuencia, que nunca me alejaras de tu lado, que ni nuestras diferencias podrán separarnos.

Me doy por vencido, no vendrás hoy al parecer ya no me quedan lagrimas, no se porque pero ya no salen, talvez dejaron de existir hace mucho. Subí a la habitación¿Dónde carajo estas?, no lo se y eso me lleva a pensar que no vendrás hoy y talvez tampoco mañana, las horas siguieron pasando ya ha oscurecido, no puedo dormir, siento que me quemo desde adentro, pienso en todo de nuevo, hay lágrimas de nuevo, no vendrás, talvez mis dudas sean ciertas y estas con alguien que te trata mejor yo, talvez sea mejor que estés con alguien que si te entienda que te haga desahogarte de toda esa ira que sientes por mi.

Me odio, soy una basura, bazofia lo peor, te amo y te he dejado escapar así nada mas. Hace ya mucho tiempo q1ue tengo la duda pero quizás no necesite de ella, de segura hay alguien mas. ¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué tu?, no lo se. Odio mi vida, me odio, evoco mis recuerdos eso me hace pensar en la frase que cita: "nadie es capar de amar a otros si no se ama a si mismo" es basura, es mentira, yo he llegado hasta este extremo, voy a terminarlo.

En la bañera y desnudo me preparo, soy patético si lo se, soy basura, siempre en este estado siempre recurriendo a la misma mierda, siento repulsión por mi mismo y por mi cuerpo, todo mi antebrazo flagelado junto con mis muñecas, me odio. Siempre es lo mismo, busco alguna otra solución pero no la hay, no puedo ni quiero terminar contigo y no soportaría el que tu lo hicieras, siempre discutimos y luego pasamos al sexo apasionado y desenfrenado.

He hecho esto millones de veces, al contrario de ti que te largabas simplemente yo venia en busca de mi única amiga, la única que me comprende y me hace olvidar el dolor haciéndome experimentar uno mas fuerte y haciéndome caer inconciente en las noches que no puedo dormir por tu causa, ella es la única que nunca me ha dejado siempre ha estado allí para mi, no como tu que me dejas cada vez que se te place, ella es la única que me entiende la única que deja huellas en mi piel visibles pero borrables, no como tu que vas dejando marcas en mi cuerpo invisibles pero imborrables.

Busco mi hojilla, se que esta vez no voy a poder reemplazar el dolor por uno mas grande, imposible así que he decidido borrarlo para siempre, no puedo seguir así, teniendo la duda de que al salir de aquí te encontraras con alguien para reventarlo hasta que sacies tu sed de venganza y sexo mientras piensas en cuanto me odias.

No debe ser fácil vivir con un trastornado de mierda como yo, que tuve la puta suerte de que mi madre fuese una prostituta y mi padre un gran empresario y una hermana que se desquitaba con mi cuerpo. Siempre maltratos y golpes, siempre muerte fue una total suerte haberte encontrado, si un hola no te hubiera dicho yo jamás tendríamos que decir adiós. Sabes lo que hago, sabes que flagelo mis muñecas y mi cuerpo, jamás me diste la espalda en esto siempre tuve tu apoyo nunca me criticaste pero si intentaste que lo dejara, trata y lo conseguí solo por un tiempo quien diría que volví a ello solo por ti. Recuerdo la vez que s eme paso la mano y casi muero, te ocupaste de mi y al despertar obtuve un sermón largo y una oración que hizo que mi corazón palpitase de nuevo, me miraste enojado y dijiste: "no se si mientras te cortabas recordabas que alguna vez te dije si te matas también lo voy a hacer yo, y lo haré".

Comienza la mutilación, corto suavemente, pero no veo efecto no tiene sentido si no duele profundizo el corte, una puntada de dolor me embarga totalmente, me he contado una vena por completo, lo mas seguro es que te hallas olvidado de tu promesa y lo primero que hagas cuando me veas muerto es correr a los brazos de tu nuevo amor, sea quien sea lo maldigo maldito hijo de puta que te alejo de mi lado, o talvez eso lo hice yo. Solo espero que te haga feliz y te de la comprensión que no te porque no quisiera sino por que no entendía.

Se que solo tu sabrás la razón por la cual decidí ya no seguir, pero te amo y así acaba esto. Seguí flagelándome, esta vez mas y mas adentro ya he roto por completo las venas ya corte mi masa muscular y ya veo mi hueso, la cabeza me da vueltas y la sangre se escurre a gotas inmensas hacia la bañera haciéndola tomar un color rojo en toda su extensión, ya esta cerca, me deslizo monótonamente hasta cubrirme por completo del agua de sangre, me ahogo, pienso en ti y muero, solo espero que me perdones por haberme marchado yo esta vez sin decir adiós y sin claras intenciones de volver.

**—¤÷(¤—¤÷(¤-P$ï©h¤pð¯¯h-¤´)÷¤—´)÷¤—**


End file.
